1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the consumption of media content. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods for identifying media content.
2. Background Art
The discretionary time that most of us are able to spend on leisure entertainment, such as the consumption of broadcast media content presented via our personal television sets, for example, seems to be in ever shorter supply. In addition, we are increasingly conditioned to having our attention occupied by more than one source of sensory stimulation at a time. For example, we now routinely conduct telephone conversations while we drive—using “hands free” communications systems, of course—manage email or text messaging using a mobile communication device while spectators to sporting events, and the list goes on. As our free time continues to diminish, and as our capacity and even desire for multiple concurrent stimulation sources grows, the satisfaction derived from a traditional broadcast media viewing experience may prove disappointing.
Nevertheless, when compared to more dynamic content generated more spontaneously, such as by being informally produced and streamed over the Internet, for example, broadcast media content that is expertly produced for commercial distribution carries with it the assurance of quality typically associated with a professional and highly polished product. As a result, we may prefer to consume such media content, be it information content such as news, instructional content, or entertainment content, due to our reasonable expectation that it has been artfully prepared.
One fairly recent conventional solution aimed at providing viewers of commercial broadcast media content with additional sources of stimulation packages additional content, or metadata informing delivery of additional content, with the primary media content selected for viewing by the consumer. For example, much of contemporary broadcast programming is displayed in conjunction with overlain commercial logos, promotions for additional programming, news feeds, and the like. Unfortunately for the viewer, however, that additional content is determined and provided according to information included with the primary media content by the broadcast provider. As a result, although broadcast programming is now more visually cluttered and potentially distracting than in the past, consumers remain largely unable to enjoy multi-tasking by concurrently experiencing more than one independent but related source of stimulation when viewing commercially distributed programming.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the drawbacks and deficiencies in the art by providing a solution enabling client-side initiated identification of media content rendered on a television or other media content player so as to allow consumers of that media content to receive relevant complementary content from sources other than the original media content provider.